


Taste of Pomegranate

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Conversations, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Holy Grail War (Fate), Infidelity, Internal Conflict, Introspection, LGBTQ Themes, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Reminiscing, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Temptation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Do you every miss what your life was before all of this?”
Relationships: Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri/Tohsaka Aoi
Kudos: 4





	Taste of Pomegranate

Once night had fallen, Sola-Ui had made her way to Aoi Tohsaka’s residence, where somehow, there was the sense of normalcy, tucked away from the outside world. She would talk to Aoi when she could, small talk, and their bodies soon tilted towards each other.

“Do you every miss what your life was before all of this?” Sola-Ui asked softly, as she sat next to Aoi, her eyes cast down, and her hands clasped together. “Before you married Tokiomi, before this Holy Grail War?”

“No, no I haven’t,” Aoi whispered, her eyes shimmering. “I’m sorry, but I can’t say that I have.”

Sola-Ui knew that, but she didn’t blame Aoi. She was to be married to someone she didn’t even love, but Aoi wasn’t in the same situation. She loved Tokiomi, and she would _always_ love him. But she couldn’t bring herself to change anything.

Aoi had a kind smile, a sad and gentle smile, and Sola-Ui knew she could never ask her what she really wanted.

“If you ever want to say more,” Sola-Ui began, her heart almost aching for the other woman. “Whenever you want to talk, I’ll be there.”

Aoi looked at Sola-Ui, and smiled softly, and Sola-Ui felt a smile pulling at her mouth.

“I will, thank you.”

Sola-UI leaned closer to Aoi, reaching out and threading her hands to the other woman’s, grasping it softly. “No, Aoi, thank you.”

Before Aoi could say anything, Sola-Ui pressed her lips upon hers, and she felt herself slowly return such a gesture. 


End file.
